Ikoma Tsai
Ikoma Tsai was a shugenja of the Lion Clan. Training Tsai was trained in the Halls of the Ikoma, Ikoma Tsai (Gold flavor) and was a notable student of Bishamon Seido. Way of the Shugenja, p. 42 Spirit Wars When young Tsai saw how the Ox Clan bought their freedom from the Unicorn Clan with the blood of Lion ancestors, fighting to destroy the spirit armies that threaten Iuchi lands during the War of Spirits. A child's eyes had seen the truth. Ikoma Tsai (Spirit Wars flavor) It was considered the turning point that sent Tsai into the kolat conspiracy, deeply infiltrated in the Ox Clan. Lion Army Tsai fought in the War and his legion was cornered and later attacked by spirit hounds, but the timely arrival of the Tsuko's Heart kept them in check. Spirit Hounds (Spirit Wars flavor) Any Lion loved Tsai for the passionate intensity he demonstrated during the defence of their lands against the armies of Hantei XVI. Kolat Master During the war he was appointed as Master Chrysanthemum, and Tsai shared his covert activities with the military command of his legion, including the Mantis mercenaries under the command of Moshi Shanegon. After an incident Tsai had with Shanegon, and under the patronage of Morito, the Ox Clan Champion and Master Steel, the Mantis was recruited instead killed. In time Shanegon would become Master Coin. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 44 Station After the war Tsai was appointed at Otosan Uchi, to tend the Imperial Libraries. Way of the Ninja, p. 44 In the courts he followed the rivalry with the Ox Clan Champion Morito, which dated fron the time of the Spirit Wars. They never met without engaging in a bitter dispute. Tsai later was appointed as magistrate with residence at Rugashi, patrolling the central regions of the clan's territories. During his times of leave, he enjoyed traveling throughout the Empire, especially the rich cuisine available in Unicorn lands. Kolat Internal Debate Tsai took moderate precautions in concealing his identity from the other Masters, though Steel, Coin, Cloud, and Tiger all knew who he truly was. There was an ongoing debate within the organization, which was seeking a new focus, torn between their desire to remake the Celestial Order and the more pragmatic desire to ensure the organizations existence. The Tiger, Cloud, Lotus, and Dream Masters were traditional Kolat, with Master Cloud the most vocal member of the group. The Steel, Coin, Silk Masters all adhered to the modern philosophy. Neither Master Jade nor Master Roc seemed interested in this ongoing debate. Way of the Ninja, p. 42 The latter philosophy was championed by Morito and it seemed to be winning out. Rokugan, p. 202 Tsai's feud with Morito was a ploy designed to draw attention from their secret alliance, as Tsai was part of the modern philosophy. Court of the Four Winds Tsai was a Lion member of the Imperial Court under the Four Winds. Prelude to Darkness, Part Five: The Pawn, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman In 1159 Tsai was present in the Imperial Court denying kolat activities, when a kolat Sleeper Agent, Suzume Roshi, was uncovered. Tsai was very embarrased by the event. Kolat Smugglers In 1165 Tsai was at Toshi Ranbo when he saw a discussion about smuggling caravans between Moto Chen and his brother, his kolat fellow Moto Chaozhu. The smugglery was a kolat matter managed by Chaozhu, who came too close to getting caught, and Chen came too close to catching the smugglers. Tsai quickly engineered how to solve the mater. He approached Chen and told he needed aid to extract himself from alliances that had became dangerous. If he would be released, Chen would have his revenge. Tsai's confession of his kolat membership perplexed Chen. Tsai asked for a meeting in a geisha house later this day. Blood Dawn, Part X: Hunter's End, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Rain of Blood In the meeting place Tsai had sent Chaozhu, who believeb he would meet one of his fellows. Being the brothers there, several kolat assassins came to kill them. Chen and Chaozhu escaped the building, but Tsai had warned Lion and Imperial bushi to catch them for destroying his property. Where assassins failed, he had called upon the loyal soldiers of the Emperor, where the Kolat failed, he would use his clan's own hatred of the Unicorn to kill them both. At that moment the Imperial City was covered with a Rain of Blood, and Tsai succumbed to the taint. The brothers escaped. Corruption At the time Master Chrysanthemum, Tsai was imprisoned by Kaelung and Master Jade in the Hidden Temple. Tsai's mind was modified by Master Dream to remove Iuchiban's influence, and he became the Kolat's ambassador to Daigotsu, in the new alliance against Iuchiban they had agreed with the Dark Lord. His status since was unknown. Black Chrysanthemum, by Rich Wulf Plotting against Imperial Court members Tsai, prior to his corruption, had engineered a plot to harm several members of the Imperial Court, to be undertaken by his vassals. It was exposed in 1166 by Akodo Setai and Matsu Atasuke, while they investigated the Fires of Toshi Ranbo. Tsai's vassals commited seppuku. Violence Behind Courtliness, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf External Links * Ikoma Tsai (Spirit Wars) * Ikoma Tsai Exp (Wrath of Emperor) Category:Magistrates Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Kolat Masters Category:Bloodspeakers